Infatuation
by luvvrgrrrl
Summary: Luke finds himself infatuated with a woman...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**__  
All recognizable Gilmore Girls characters belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions, and the WB. I use these characters & their story without permission, but am not making any profit from the copyrighted characters. No infringement is intended._

~~~*~~~

It was her eyes that first fascinated him. The strength in those eyes, and the willpower. The sparkle, and the way they lit up when she saw something she liked, and the way they gleamed when she was angry, or how they flashed when she was annoyed, or how she was able to reduce someone to the basics by simply staring at them. Her eyes had fascinated him and he found himself looking at her more often, seeking her out, watching her almost from afar because he knew that a woman like this could never ever feel the same way for a man like him. And he hid in shadows just to see her leave the house, or go in again and his heart ached at the thought that he would never possess her in the way he wanted to possess her. His body longed for her touch, his ears longed to hear her voice and his eyes longed to see her.

And her smile, he longed to see it and when he felt he had the chance to make her smile on those occasions he had the courage to actually speak to her, he worked hard to make her smile. And she did and he discovered that there were several smiles but he longed to see every single one of them.

And her laughter, it tinkled through every room, and shot right through his groin and he longed to make her laugh, to make a joke, or to make a fool of himself just to hear her laugh. It didn't matter even if she laughed at him. If only he could hear her laugh.

And her body. That wonderful body. How he lay awake at night and imagined she would be next to him, underneath him, or on top, and how she would move, and how her body would feel on his, her skin, her naked body. Her breasts, and he imagined how they would bounce if she rode him, and he tried to push the thoughts away but he found himself unable to and had to touch himself to relieve that incredible feeling only the thought of her created in him.

And he was hungry for her touch, he needed it like oxygen in his lungs and he found himself dreaming of her and her touch and woke up in a sweat.

She was all that was on his mind and he knew that he would have to make a move, simply to quench the fire that was raging in him.

Luke Danes knew he was infatuated with this woman and he knew he had to have her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

**_~~~*~~~_**

And it got worse. Every time he was in bed with his wife, every time he tried to make love to her, that other face popped into his mind, her face, her lovely hair, a whiff of the smell of it he had caught a few days before. Honey, vanilla, jasmine, he couldn't place it but it would be branded in his memory and he had tried to find her shampoo in the store but couldn't. She had laughed again, though he wasn't sure if she had laughed with or at him. In truth, half of the time he wasn't sure whether she took him serious at all.

But he had brushed past her and had touched her shoulder with his upper arm and the small touch, through layers of clothing, had stirred something inside of him which only she could still. Only her, only that wonderful woman. She was nothing if not a woman, a beautiful woman.

And yet, he wasn't sure whether he was in love with her or if it was simply an almost animal need to be with her, possess or, or be possessed by her, a stalkerish feeling every time he saw her, or saw someone who shared some of her features, her legs, or her hair, or her hands. He had watched those hands, closely observed him and it killed him that those hands might be touching someone else at this very moment, might work magic on someone and not on him, might make someone else whisper her name in pleasure and excitement and not him.

He would have to go to her. To see her, or to make her come to him, or to talk to her if he had a chance. He would have to.

Maybe she didn't want him at all, then he could probably go back to loving his wife, and not making love with her without imagining her body writhing underneath his. Or maybe, if she did want him, even though he was out of her league, they could just have sex and he could get over it, and back to making love to his wife and with his wife, not just him with a real body underneath him and a phantasm in his head. He would speak to her, and tell her.

Or he could let his actions speak and simply kiss her. He could do that.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

~~~*~~~

And then, one day, quite accidentally, he stood in front of her, all alone, nobody else around, and that was a rare occurrence all by itself. His palms were getting sweaty and he simply hoped it wouldn't show that he was slightly nervous to be standing just before her. He would just have to lift his arm and he could be able to touch her cheek and caress it. She looked so beautiful, her hair was perfect, her make-up was perfect, the perfect complexion, and he could only guess how soft her skin was.

"How are you?", he asked, slapping himself inside for asking such a stupid question.

"Fine. And you?", she asked back, and he knew that the smile she wore was her polite, small-talk smile.

"Uh, oh, mh, good, thank you.", he replied, feeling quite stupid.

"Good.", she replied and turned to go.

"Uh", he desperately wanted to say something intelligent, ask her something to make her stay within reach, so close her could smell her perfume.

"Yes?", she turned again, looking at him quizzically.

"Uh", he started again and she shot him a smile, which made his knees grow weak. He knew she was amused by his behaviour, but as long as it made her smile, he was happy. "Uh, did you get here alright?"

"It's not too far.", she raised her eyebrows and it made him feel even more dizzy, more weak at the knees, more giddy. "And you?", she asked back.

"It's not too far either.", he replied. "Uh, can I get you a drink?", he looked in her eyes and was once again amazed by the sheer beauty of them, and all the expression they held.

"That would be nice. Thank you, Luke. A martini, please. Twist.", she smiled winningly at him and he walked off before she could say anything else. He felt an idiot for behaving like a love-struck teenager in front of her but that was how he felt. He was happy to be fetching her a drink, hell, he would be happy to fetch her her slippers. He had no idea what it was that made him feel like this, act like this. She had cast a spell on him, and anything, anything she would ask of him, he would do. He got her her drink, crossing his fingers that she was still there waiting for him, and indeed, when he turned with her martini and his beer, she was still waiting there, or standing there, observing people and he rushed back to her again.

He handed her the drink and she smiled again, and before he knew it, her fingertips touched the back of his fingers and even that little touch send a jolt right through his groin again. He had to do something. His fingers lingered on the glass and she had to touch him more to hold it.

"Uh, do you think we could talk in privacy for a moment?", he asked quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

~~~*~~~

"Uh, do you think we could talk in privacy for a moment?", he asked quietly.

She laughed. "What for?"

He looked down, she didn't even want to talk to him. Not even that – and she would hardly want to do anything else with him, no matter what he wanted to do, no matter what he tried to do. But this couldn't be it. He needed to try, whether he would humiliate himself beyond all means or not. But how could he not? There she was, in all her glory, just before him, ready to be touched, close enough to caress every single part of her body. He breathed deeply, still looking down at his shoes and her shoes, so close together. And then he noticed.

She was completely unaware of the fact that he was pining for her. All she saw was the married man, once divorced, then married. She had even attended one of his weddings but back then, she didn't mean that much to him – she could have stayed away for all that he cared. All that had changed, not all at once, gradually, sneakily.

Until that day, when he knew it couldn't go on like this. There was no chance that he could survive without at least trying to tell her, hell, no, touch her, no, try and do other things to her, tell her that he wanted to ravage her like he had never ravaged a woman before.

"What for, Luke?", she asked again and he noticed that he hadn't answered her question but how could he? Would he blurt out that he wanted her?

He looked up into her eyes, then his right hand lifted itself and took hers, without him noticing that it did it. He held tightly on to her hand, so soft, so warm, so good. His hand tingled all the way up to the shoulders and his knees felt like jelly and another part of his body stood to attention.

"I just want to talk to you.", he said, and he barely recognized his own voice, it was deep, almost growling and full of want. He would humiliate himself, he knew that.

"We can talk here.", she replied and he noticed her voice had softened.

"No."

"Why not?". She hadn't made any move to pull her hand away and he wasn't sure what it meant.

He looked at her once again, and he hoped his eyes could convey the urgency he felt. He squeezed her hand, and somehow, that prompted her to look down and there was no way, she could not see the effect she had on him. Looking down at her, he noticed that her eyes widened.

"Talk?", she asked, almost slyly he thought.

"Talk.", he answered, raspy and voicelessly.

"You're married. I'm married. I should go.", she looked at him.

He had enough. Pulling at her hand, he made her follow him in an empty, adjoining room. She tried to pull away, tried to wriggle her hand from his but she was shorter than he was, and not as strong. "Stop that.", she said angrily, her voice making clear that she didn't want to be dragged somewhere.

"Sorry. I had to.", he explained and he had to. She had bewitched his sense, her perfume was all he could smell, her hand all he could feel, her gorgeous body all he could see. "Stop that talk about being married. You're only married by name."

"No.", she protested.

He knew she was lying. He knew, he had seen it, that her marriage was basically over, that there was not much that kept her with her husband. Oddly enough, in this moment, he realized, that he still loved and wanted his wife, though not with the same urgency that he wanted this woman.

He looked deeply in her eyes, wanting to say so many things but couldn't. Her hand was still in his and with trembling fingers, he brought his other hand up. He couldn't hold it still when he leaned in a bit and cupped her cheek with it, with his thumb caressing the soft skin over her cheekbone. She didn't pull away either, she simply looked at him, wide-eyed.

"I bet he hasn't told you how beautiful you look tonight.", he whispered.

Slowly, she shook her head.

"You look ravishing. The most beautiful woman in this place.", his hand wandered from her cheek to her lips and he gently, softly, traced them with this finger.

Nevertheless, she opened her mouth and said: "Have you told Lorelai how beautiful she looks tonight?"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

~~~*~~~

"Have you told Lorelai how beautiful she looks tonight?"

He nodded. "I have. And she is. But she's nothing compared to you."

She shook her head. "You're drunk."

"Just as sober as anyone can be.", he whispered and gently, softly, traced her lips again. "You're beautiful. Nobody's told you in a long time but you are."

"Why are you doing this?", she asked, her face contorted, her eyes showing a trace of sadness he hadn't seen before.

He shrugged. He didn't know why he was doing it. It felt right and she was so close to him, finally, so close and finally he could touch her like he had wanted to touch her for so long. He looked deeply into her eyes, then stepped a bit closer. "I don't know.", he gasped.

"Let me go.", she replied but he knew she didn't mean it. For the first time, he could see the truth. She was lonely, she was married and lonely and desperate for some tiny attention. He knew her so well, he thought, and then again, not at all.

"Stay.", he replied softly and put his other arm around her waist, pulling her a bit closer to him, her breasts almost touching his chest.

"I can't do that.", she answered and it seemed to him, she used all her force to get away from him. But he grabbed her upper arms tightly and pulled her back in. Before he knew what he was doing, she was pressed against him, her entire body against his and he couldn't hold himself back anymore and crashed her lips on hers. They were everything he had imagined them to be and a bit more. Soft and warm, and a bit moist and the could smell her, the perfect scent, the perfect blend of scents mixed together that made up what she smelled like. He breathed through his nose and traced her bottom lip with his tongue passionately. She gasped and opened her mouth slightly, giving him the chance to finally slip his tongue into her hot, wet mouth. He caressed her tongue with his and felt her going limp into his arms, but not really responding to his kiss until he brought one of his hands up to her neck and tangled his fingers in her hair, the other sneaking around her waist to her back, pressing her tightly to him.

Then he felt her kissing him back and he had only once felt a kiss like this, the first kiss with his wife was something alike, though her taste was unique. And this taste was something different. The martini, the food she had had earlier, something he couldn't place, slightly minty. His hands wandered farther down before he could help it. It seemed his body did not what his mind told him. He couldn't take it slow, he needed her and she felt so good against him. He could feel her nipples pressing against him, and her hands were finally on his neck, stroking him there gently, teasing him with her fingernails.

She hardly remembered her own name until he pulled away and whispered it softly against her lips. She was catapulted back into reality, slapped his chest and stormed out of the empty room without saying another word. He was not her husband.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

~~~*~~~

Luke stood there completely lost. Only seconds before had he felt her underneath his hands, and her soft lips pressed against his. The roughness of the kiss, and the gentleness. Her taste lingered on his lips and without looking at himself, he knew that her lipstick had left marks on his lips as well. Carefully he licked them and found the taste of it intoxicating. He whispered her name again into the dimly lit room. He sighed and tried to somehow wipe the red traces away but he knew he had to go to the bathroom before he could face anyone again. Otherwise everyone could see how much he was aroused by simply kissing a woman that wasn't his wife.

He longed to see her again and he knew that she was feeling miserable because of him. But he wanted to tell her that everything was okay, that he would tell nobody, that he understood. He longed to take her in his arms, console her, tell her that it would be fine, and yet, he didn't dare to do it for days.

He didn't know however that he was constantly on her mind as well. She couldn't forget the kiss. He had been right, her marriage was barely a marriage anymore and she couldn't even remember the last time she had been kissed like this, with such urgency, and such longing. When she closed her eyes at night, next to her snoring husband, and concentrated, she couldn't forget the feeling of his hands against her back and in her hair, his fingers on her face, against her lips, and his taste. The taste she had had in her mouth for such a long time and she could still smell him, still taste him and she knew it was wrong. She couldn't cheat on her husband and he shouldn't cheat on Lorelai, and yet, they had already committed that particular sin. She battled with herself, fought herself, emotions raging inside her, for once longing to feel loved again, worshipped and cherished. Feeling things that she hadn't felt in a long time.

~~*~~

"Hello?", he answered the phone.

"Luke, it's me.", she replied and her voice didn't sound like her own. It sounded far away.

"Oh hi. Uhm, how are you?", just to hear her voice again send shivers up and down his spine.

"Don't ask that.", she pleaded. "Please don't."

"Alright. I'm sorry.", and once again, he felt the weird longing to console her, protect her and then again, to ravish her, to take her on any flat surface he could find, press himself against her and to be deeply inside of her.

"Accepted.", she breathed deeply. "Listen, do you think you, uhm, you know, this is so silly. Do you think you could come over?"

Luke's breath caught in the back of his throat. She wanted him there? She wanted him in her house? Did she know what she was getting herself into? That he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off her when they were alone? "Are you sure?", he asked in a raspy voice.

"I'm sure."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

~~~*~~~

Luke stood in front of the house. He had been there before. Many times. Never alone. He had never been there alone. He was nervous, his hands were sweaty and shaking. She had invited him. He couldn't say that it had been suggestively, but there was a undertone in her voice, almost an urgency to see him. She wanted him there, and it made him happy. And anxious. And nervous. Most of all nervous.

He stepped in front of the door and before he had a chance to knock or ring the doorbell, it opened a crack.

"Come in.", she said quietly.

"Hello.", he replied once he was inside. There she was. Beautiful. Even more beautiful than before. More natural, more herself. She wore almost no make up. Her hair was down and she wore simple clothes. Just a skirt and a top. He closed his eyes for a moment when a wave of her perfume washed over him. She walked towards her living room.

"Would you like something to drink?", she asked.

"No, thank you.", he choked out but followed her and remained standing just behind her when she stopped. He was almost touching her. So close, so damn close to her again, her gorgeous back to him. He brought his hands up to her upper arms and brushed his thumbs over them. The thin material of the blouse soft against his fingertips. He desperately wanted to say something but he couldn't think of anything that made sense. He noticed her leaning slightly towards him before she suddenly turned around.

"This isn't wise.", she whispered.

"No, it's not.", he replied and then it all happened very fast. Before he could stop himself, his mouth was attacking hers fast and viciously, his tongue darting into her mouth, and she greeted him with quick strokes of her tongue against his, against his teeth, and he was amazed by how good those kisses felt, if he could even define them as kisses. It was almost an animal thing to do and he knew that if they continued that way, it would be animalistic as well. All of his thoughts disappeared when she felt him grinding against her, her lower body rubbing against his hungrily. His fingers found the seam of her skirt and pushed it up. She wasn't wearing pantyhose. Just her soft thigh underneath his fingers. He let them wander them up and down and quite suddenly, he lifted her leg up and wrapped it around his own, rubbing against her center.

She continued kissing him viciously. But she knew she needed more. Bringing her hands up to his shirt, she simply grabbed the lower part of it and broke the kiss for only a second while she was pulling it over his head, then attacked his mouth again. She rubbed herself closer to him and passionately pushed her hands underneath his t-shirt, touching his bare stomach, pushing it up, then moved to his pants and with one flip of her finger, opened his jeans.

Luke broke the kiss for a moment to pull her top over her head, then touched her bare back before he marvelled at her beauty for a second but she gave him no chance to do this for longer. She kissed him again and he felt her skirt falling to the floor, even though he hadn't touched it. She had undone it herself. And then, she somehow stepped out of it without breaking the kiss and her hands moved to his pants again, pushing them farther down.

He didn't know what she had done but somehow, he ended on the stairs, on top of her. It must hurt her. He broke the kiss again and panted, looking deeply into her eyes. "Are you sure?"

She answered by pushing his boxers down and taking his erection in her soft, warm hand, and kissed him hard again.

Luke had probably never felt so aroused in his life before, never so hard, so near to exploding and he couldn't help himself when he moved his hand to her lace panties and simply pushed them aside. He slipped a finger into her and could feel that she was feeling just as he was.

She lifted her hips slightly from the stairs on which they lay and pushed him into her. He had never had sex like this, so fast, and on the stairs as well. And he was in her. Just like this. The thing he had dreamed about and she felt even better than he could have ever imagined. She was warm and so wet and all in such a short time. He squeezed her breast and she let out a loud moan, her eyes tightly closed, her face contorted in pleasure.

It was her that moved first with a rapid jerk upwards and he understood. Pumping into her, he tried to get the bra off of her, to taste her nipples, her chest, everything. Her fingernails clawed into his back as they moved faster together.

He cried out her name more than once, the way she moved underneath him, writhing, her hips bucking, her thighs trembling. And he knew he wouldn't last any longer when she wrapped her legs around him and pushed him deeper into her. She cried out, a string of letters, not a word, more an animal sound escaping from deep in her throat, and he followed her over the edge, filling her, crying out her name in the process before he collapsed on top of her.

Both panted. This had certainly been astonishing. That was the only word Luke could think of. He rolled off her and wanted to wrap her in his arms, breathing in the sweaty scent of her skin but she simply moved away before she quickly bent over again and kissed him passionately again.

He barely had his breath back. But he had to know. "Where do we go from here?"

She chuckled softly and gently touched his cheek in an almost maternal gesture.

"You go home and forget this happened.", Emily Gilmore replied.

~~~*~~~

The End


End file.
